Game Weeks At Adrian's
by Skybear17
Summary: The VA Gang decide to have game weeks at Adrian's every other week. What will happen? duhn duhn duuuuuuuhn I suck at summaries :P RATED M for language and sexual references and sexual dares
1. Truth Or Dare PART 1

**I'm soooooooooooooo bored so I'm just randomly making this...tell me if ya like! ;)**

**~Skyla**

**Chapter 1**

Truth Or Dare Part 1

**ROSE'S POV**

I awoke to the annoying sound of my alarm clock...wait, did I just say awake? Uh...I _woke up _to the annoying sound of my stupid alarm clock! I grumbled something that I couldn't even comprehend and threw the annoying thing on the ground, when it didn't stop, I beat the thing to a pulp. I snuggled onto my bed again and then heard this banging on my door.

"Rose!" I heard someone yell and for a second it sounded like Dimitri but then I realized...

"Lissa?" I asked and went to the door. My legs were sore for no reason at all and it made it hard to get to the door faster. Once I opened it I saw Lissa cringe and pick at a piece of my hair. "What are you doing?' I asked and jerked back away from her as she walked in and tried to grab my hair.

"It looks like an animal died on your head!" She exclaimed and grabbed a brush.

"Wait, wait, wait! OW! FUCKING MOTHER OF GOD!" I screamed in pain when she attempted to run the brush through a huge knot in my hair. I started saying a long string of swear words as she kept wetting my hair and brushing it, by the time she was done the brush was covered in my dry and wet, dandruffy hair. It looked pretty gross. I cringed then looked in the mirror at my silky smooth hair. "Why did you brush my hair? Other than it's disgustingness about it." I asked.

"We're playing games in Adrian's room. Everyone's so bored at Court so we decided to have a games week every other week. And I needed your hair fixed up for Dimitri," She said and winked at me. She went into the bathroom then came back out and dragged me in then she grabbed...a curling iron? She started curling up my hair and told me to close my eyes. "Okay...open them!" She exclaimed.

When I opened my eyes, they widened at the mirror. There was a girl staring back at me. Her long curly brown-looks pitch black-hair curled from the root to the tip and shining brightly. Her choclate brown eyes full of life and excitement and envy. Her skin was a little paler than normal and she had on simple cherry lip gloss. I noticed one thing...That girl..was me. I blinked and noticed how long and full my eyelashes looked. "Woah," Was all I could muster up from my glossed lips. My teeth even looked brighter and waaaay whiter. "What the hell did you do? How did you do this?" I asked, grabbing a curl and it didn't get straight like it usually did when I touched it.

"Well...I used some stuff that Mia got...it looks though, huh? Now..let's go..oh wait, get dressed. In this," She said, handing me an outfit.

I grabbed it and went to my room. I slipped on the outfit and looked in the mirror. It was a long sleeved blue v-neck, sweater type shirt with a blue crotchet beret, skinny jeans, a blue fleece coat and some black and white converses**(outfit link on profile). **Once I was done getting dressed, Lissa came back into my room with her hair out in long golden ringlets and she wore a military type dress with a blue heart bracelet, a silver bracelet and peeptoe platform heels**(outfit link on profile)**. She smiled at me.

"You look _adorable_!" She squealed and smiled at me. We both walked across the Court and went into Adrian's room without knocking. I saw everyone in a circle, Mia, Eddie, Adrian, Fire Crotch, Alberta and my shmexy russian.

"What are you doing here, Alberta?" I asked, a little stunned.

"I need to Guard Lord Ivashkov and watch you guys to make sure you don't get into trouble," She said not happily.

"Then join the game!" I said cheerfully, sitting on Dimitri's lap as he kissed my forehead.

"You look cute, Roza." He said and Lissa winked at me. I felt my cheeks heat up and bit my lip.

"Okay," Alberta said and sighed, facing everyone in the circle. "Who goes first? Wait...we're playing Truth or Dare, right?" She asked.

"Yeah," Lissa reminded her.

"I'm first!" Christian exclaimed. "Rose...truth or dare?" He asked with a perpetually annoying smirk...I hated that smirk...always will.

"Dare! I'm no sissy." I snapped at him and his smirk grew into a full on bitch grin.

"I dare you to...give Dimitri a lap dance like a stripper," He said with a wide smile.

"Uh...but...Alberta's here!" I yelled and Dimitri's arms immediatly went around me so I wouldn't choke Pyro until fire came out his fucking mouth!

"Toooo bad..." He said.

I looked at Dimitri, who's eyes were now as wide as saucers. I smiled a little at him and we stared into eachother's eyes until he nodded like it was okay. I took a deep breath. "I accept the dare..."


	2. AN

**Hey guys. I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't upated any of my stories. I was going to today but my brother and mom got me pissed ofd. I'll update some other time, sorry guys and thanks for being patient.**

**~Skyla**


End file.
